


Make A Wish

by tommosxteacup



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommosxteacup/pseuds/tommosxteacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Harry's 16th birthday only his best friend Zayn remembers. Harry's long time crush, star football player, Louis Tomlinson finally notices him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make A Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun 16 Candles based one shot that just popped in my head. Hope you all enjoy!

 

Harry crawled sleepily out of bed after hitting the snooze on his clock about five times. If he didn't get up now he would surely be late for school.  
Not that he minded.  
But, Zayn was on his ass today.  
Harry's phone began buzzing wildly and he answered it without even looking at the caller ID. He already knew it would be Zayn.

"Hello?" Harry grumbled as he stared at himself in his full length mirror. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY FUCKER!"  
Zayn screamed so loudly into his ear that Harry nearly dropped his phone.

"Now I'm awake. Thanks asshole." Harry chuckled as he prodded at his stomach.

"Do you feel any different? It's your sixteenth birthday, dude. Do you think you will get a car, or a credit card or..." Zayn rambled on and Harry barely listened.

"Z, I'm going to be late if you don't shut up. I'm surprised my mum hasn't came upstairs yet. She's probably got an entire breakfast planned." Harry interrupted.

"Yeah yeah..hurry up bro. Get your ass to school." Zayn said and hung up the phone.

Harry ran a hand through his tousled curls and went to take a quick shower.  
After he finished and returned to his room to dress, he noticed how quiet the house was.  
Strange.  
He shrugged it off as he pulled on his favorite pair of black skinny jeans and plaid shirt.

Harry stood to look at himself once more in the mirror and figured that this would do, besides he was never one for drawing attention to himself and he really hoped Zayn would keep his birthday on the down low.

His best friend really had a big mouth.

Harry grabbed his bag and hurried down the stairs just as his mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Harry Styles! You're going to be late!" 

"Sorry mum."  
Harry came to a stop in the doorway of the kitchen, frowning a bit as he say his mum scrambling around to fix a bagel for his sister Gemma.

"Quit frowning honey, you don't want your face to stick that way." Anne said. "You're going to need to buy your lunch today. I'm sorry love, I didn't have time. I've got to clean up this house. The Payne's are coming over for dinner tonight."

Harry nodded and grumbled to his mom.

Liam Payne was Gemma's fiancé.  
He couldn't help but be angry.  
The attention always fell upon his sister, and she decided to get married the same week as his birthday.  
She probably did this shit on purpose.

Harry walked out the door, trying his best not to slam it, cursing under his breath.

"They fucking forgot my birthday."

\----------------------------------------  
\----------------------------------------

"Maybe they are planning a big surprise party." Zayn said as Harry slammed his locker shut.

Harry managed to roll his eyes as he crossed his arms over his books and leaned back against his locker with a thud.

"This is the worst Zayn. They always at least tell me happy birthday. This is supposed to be the best ya know...I'm practically an adult now. But no...all of everyone's focus is on Gemma. Blah blah blah." Harry whined in a mocking tone.

As Harry was making faces Zayn nudged him in the ribs, he grimaced and went to punch Zayn's arm when he caught a glance of him.

Louis Tomlinson.

He missed Zayn and his fist collided with nothing but air, startling Harry and causing him to drop all of his books.

Harry was mortified.

He scrambled to pick up his books while Zayn did nothing but hover above him and look amused.

"You should just talk to him, Harold." Zayn said with a smirk.

Harry stood back up and shook his head, glaring at Zayn.  
"Okay, and say what? Hi Louis, let me kiss the ground you walk on." Harry rolled his eyes as he and Zayn began to walk to class. "He's not even gay, Z. He's with Eleanor remember."

"If you say so Harold. But, my gaydar usually isn't wrong. I knew you were gay before you did." Zayn said with a chuckle.

Harry scoffed as the two boys hurried into class just as the bell rang.

They took their seats, Harry sitting behind Zayn today.

It took everything in Harry's power not to fall asleep, but he keep creeping closer as his teacher rambled on something of Shakespeare.

As Harry was almost out Zayn nudged his desk and Harry straightened up.  
Zayn reached behind him and handed Harry a folded piece of paper.  
Harry looked around to make sure the teacher wasn't watching before he took it and opened it up.

Harry had to keep from laughing as it was some sort of sex quiz.  
"What are we five?" Harry whispered.

If it weren't for the fact of being extremely bored, Harry would have ignored it.

He read the first question, tapping his pencil on his lip.

'Are you a virgin?'

Harry almost wanted to lie, but it was only Zayn reading this so he scribble a 'yes' before going to the next question.

'If you answered yes to question 1, who would you like to give your virginity to?'

Harry looked over his shoulder for a second, seeing Louis half asleep in the back of the room.

He answered 'Louis Tomlinson' without any hesitation.

'Does this person know you want to have sex with them?'

'NO!'

Harry rolled his eyes as he folded up the paper and slipped it back to Zayn. Not noticing the paper had fallen onto the floor.

 

\--------------------------------  
Louis' absolutely loathed this literature class, but he tried to stay awake.  
He couldn't believe he was stuck in this class with a bunch of sophomores.  
It was his own fault really. He shouldn't have failed last semester. Now coach was threatening to kick him out of the football club, and he would never get a scholarship that way.  
So here he sat and endured it.

He noticed a boy with chocolate curls sitting a few seats up, intently scribbling on some paper.  
He had seen the lad quite a few times but he couldn't remember his name.  
Louis' wasn't sure what it was about the guy but something stirred in him every time he saw him.

He shook his head of the thought and tried to focus on Eleanor, his girlfriend of almost a year.  
But, the curly lad caught his attention once more as Louis' noticed him drop the folded paper and attempt to give it to his friend, but it fell to the floor.

He didn't seem to notice dropping the paper and soon the bell rang and he got up quickly and left with his friend.

Louis' interest was peaked and he stood and crossed the room, grabbing the note and shoving it in his pocket.  
He probably shouldn't read it, but he couldnt help himself.

\-------------------------------------

"Where's that quiz, Harry?" Zayn said as they went to their lockers.

Harry widened his eyes as he put away his books and glanced to Zayn.  
"What the fuck do you mean, Malik? I gave it back to you"

Zayn shook his head quickly. "Um..no you didn't. Oh my god Harry! You didn't drop it did you?!

"Shit shit shit! I don't know. I must have." Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. " Zayn, Louis is in that class. What if he reads it?"

"Of course you wrote down his name." Zayn chuckled.

As soon as Zayn began to laugh, Harry swatted at his head.

"Are we going to that stupid school dance tonight?" Harry asked as they walked down the hallway. 

"If you want, bro. I can probably jack some of my moms small bottles of liquor." Zayn said with a cheeky grin.

"Fantastic!" Harry laughed. "I need an excuse to escape the Payne in my ass family tonight. I'll be so glad when this fucking wedding is over."

Harry waved bye to Zayn and walked to his bus, taking a seat near the back.

Harry hummed to himself as the bus began to take off, looking up when felt as if he were being watched.

Harry groaned and rolled his eyes as the blonde nerdy kid was staring over the seat at him.

"You have a sexy hum, Harry Styles." He said with a grin full of braces and moved to the seat beside him.

"Um..uh..thanks." Harry sat up straight and glared at the annoying kid. "I don't recall saying you could sit here."

"My name is Niall and you can call me later." He said with a wink.

"Umm..the only thing I'll be calling you is twat." Harry said sarcastically as he hopped up, heading for the door when the bus reached his stop.

The nerve of some people, Harry thought to himself as he walked up the sidewalk to his house.

He wasn't quite sure if he was ready to face his family, but he took a breath and went inside.

Harry's mum, Anne was fussing at his stepfather about something petty as he peaked around into the kitchen.  
"Uh, mum..would you mind if I went to the school dance tonight. Zayn's going too."

His mum loved Zayn, and her face softened when he added that he was going.

"The dinner with the Payne's is tonight, but I'm sure we can manage without you. Have fun honey." She said with a genuine smile.

Harry nodded and took the stairs two at a time, still pretty bummed out that they haven't remembered his birthday.

\----------------------------------

 

Louis kicked the football to Stan, laughing as it nearly collided with his face.  
"Wake up Stanley!" Louis scoffed. 

"Ass!" Stan cursed and kicked the ball back to Louis.

"Hey, you know that sophomore...tall guy with dark curly hair?" Louis couldn't help but be curious. Especially after reading that note.  
This lad wanted to have sex with him. Even Louis had to admit that it was quite flattering.

"Harry Styles?" Stan said rather quickly. 

"Oh yeah...that's right." Louis nodded.

The name fit the lad, perfectly.

Louis thoughts traveled for a moment, wondering if he would be at the dance tonight.

He wondered why he cared, but there was just something about the guy, he couldn't get from his thoughts.

"Earth to Tommo!" Stan snapped.  
"We have to go get ready for the dance. You know how bitchy El is if we aren't on time."

\----------------------------------------  
Louis' parents were out of town this weekend so he had his entire house to himself..and well Eleanor.

She had this awful habit of inviting herself over and wanting to play housewife.

The first hundred times were fun but now it's rather tedious and annoying.

"Louis!" Eleanor squealed and ran into his room, twirling in a baby blue dress. "I borrowed this from your mom for the dance. I'm sure she won't mind."

Louis did nothing but nod, not amused and it did nothing but piss her off.

"What the fuck, Louis?" She said, poking her slender finger into his chest. "What's with you today? Are you cheating on me? YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME ARENT YOU?!"

"Chill out, El! I'm just sort of tired." Louis responded. "Do we have to throw a party after the dance? You know the house always ends up trashed and I get grounded."

"Come on baby." She cooed, her lips forming a pout. "Ill only invite a few people." 

Louis pecked her cheek reluctantly, his mind flicking to Harry as he did, wondering what his lips tasted like.

Why was he thinking of Harry's lips?  
Although, they were nice lips.  
Fuck! He had never even spoke to the lad.  
Get a grip, Tommo.

"Er..yeah..sure thing babe." Louis managed to stutter out.

He grabbed his blazer and slid it on as Eleanor pulled him out of the house.  
\-----------------------------------------

 

Niall stood against the wall as the beat of the music thrummed loudly throughout the gymnasium.

He awkwardly tried to sway with the music but decided against it when his two best friends started laughing at him.  
"Can it, Ashton. You too, Michael." Niall snapped, and then that's when he saw Harry walking into the gym and his jaw dropped.

"He's going to be mine, ya twats." Niall said as he watched Harry take a seat on the bleachers with Zayn.

Ashton and Michael both began to bellow with laughter. 

"Underwear or it didn't happen." Ashton added.

Niall swallowed thickly and crossed the gym with Harry in his sights.

"Hey there, handsome." Niall said, trying to be smooth.  
\-----------------------------------------

 

Harry huffed loudly as the little nerdy bastard appeared in front of him.

"Something smells. Don't you think so Zayn?" Harry said, completely ignoring Niall.

Zayn did nothing but chuckle.

"You should dance with me, Harry." Niall stated. "I've got quite the moves."

Harry rolled his eyes, trying to ignore this kid that was making a fool of himself standing in front of him.

That's when he saw Louis dancing with Eleanor.

Maybe Harry was crazy, but they locked eyes at this exact moment, and then it was too much.

He could do nothing but run out of the gym, and into the hallway of the school.  
What was wrong with me?

The emotions of the entire day had become overwhelming in this moment and tears pricked the corner of his eyes.

He didn't hear someone approach him as he stood at the lockers, wiping the tears away.

"I..Umm..I'm sorry if I upset you Harry." Niall said with a whisper.

Harry whipped his head around, a scowl on his face.

"You should probably leave me alone, I'm not in the mood." Harry spat.

"Listen, Ill cut the crap. I'm just trying to be nice, okay?" Niall said as he tugged at his hair.

"I'm sorry..Niall is it?" Harry whispered. "I've just had a really shitty day."

Niall nodded and took a seat on the bench by the lockers.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry sat down on the floor and leaned against the lockers.

"My parents forgot my fucking birthday." Harry sighed, running a hand through his soft curls. "They are all focused on my sister and her stupid wedding that's tomorrow."

"That's pretty shit." Niall said apologetically. "I'd be super pissed off."

"And that's not even the half of it...there's this guy...and I'm pretty sure he doesn't even know I exist." Harry trailed off at that.

"Who is it?" The blonde lad asked.

"Er..um...LouisTomlinson." Harry said quickly, running the name together.

Niall interjected excitedly almost bouncing from his seat.  
"No way! Louis' my boy! I heard him asking about you at football practice today!"

Harry's jaw just dropped.  
"OH MY GOD WHAT DID HE SAY? I can't believe he knows I exist!"

"He would be stupid not to know, Harry." Niall said with a smile.

Harry stood to his feet, feeling much better now. So much better that maybe he would go talk to Louis.  
He wasn't sure what he was going to say, but he would try.

"Thank you so much, Niall." Harry reached out and ruffled his blonde hair. "You're not so bad, mate."

Before Harry could take off towards the gym, Niall spoke up.  
"Um Harry..I really hate to ask, but could you maybe do me a favor...See my stupid friends bet me that I couldn't hook up with you and uh.."

Harry turned to face Niall and began to tap his foot.  
"I'm not having sex with you, Niall."

"No no! Shit! I just....can I borrow your underwear." Niall said with a squeak.

Harry couldn't believe he was doing this, but he owed this guy.

So he slipped into the janitors closet and pulled off his underwear, and pulled his pants back on.

He handed Niall his underwear, trying not to feel awkward.

"You better not ask me for anything else again." Harry said with a smirk.

"Thanks, H...now go talk to him." Niall called out as he skipped down the hallway.

Harry turned on his heels and took off towards the gymnasium, gasping when he ran right into Louis fucking Tomlinson.

"Shit...uh...sorry Harry." Louis said as he adjusted his shirt.

Harry began to open his mouth and speak, but then Eleanor appeared on Louis' arm and he couldn't form any words.

He just turned and walked away, mentally kicking himself the entire way back home.

Harry wanted nothing more than to just go lock himself in his room and sleep for a week.

\------------------------------------------

 

Louis couldn't help but stare at Harry as he took off down the hallway. 

He peeled Eleanor's hands off of him and pulled on his coat.

"Let's get out of here baby." Eleanor whispered seductively. "The party is only starting."

Louis pulled back as Eleanor tried to kiss him but her breath reeked of cigarettes and alcohol.

"Yeah, sure." Louis said dryly.

\--------------------------------  
There were at least fifty people here and the house was completely trashed already.

Louis had snuck away from Eleanor and her slut squad to hide in his room. 

He had pulled a few older yearbooks out and began to flip through them, absentmindedly looking for Harry.

He smiled when he saw the lad, smiling wide.  
Damn he had the best smile, not to mention the dimples. 

As he got lost in thought he heard Eleanor slurring something at the door.  
"Louis!!! I love you! Have sex with me now!"  
Louis was tired of going through the motions, and he hadn't realized it until just now.

"Oh my god, El. You have got to ease up on the alcohol." Louis said and shut the door in her face.

"Fuck you, Louis!" Eleanor said with a laugh. "You are pathetic. I'm not sure why I waste my time on you."

"Then leave! And take your stupid friends with you!" Louis said harshly.

He knew she wouldn't listen and a few hours later he emerged from his room to a handful of people passed out in the living room.

Louis scratched his head when he heard a muffled squealing and he couldn't figure out where it came from.

He searched the room and finally his eyes rested on the glass coffee table and a small dude with blonde hair was squirming inside it.

"What the fuck." Louis shook his head and lifted the lid off of the table and helped him out.

"Holy crap I thought I was going to run out of air!" Niall said as he stood up.

"I'm sorry, man. These people are twats." Louis began to pick up some empty beer bottles and toss them into the trash. "Hey, I saw you talking to Harry Styles at the dance. Are you two friends?"

Niall smirked and nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, pretty good friends. It's his birthday today."

"Oh wow, I wish I would've known." Louis suddenly felt like an ass, for some reason. "He's...a handsome lad." 

Niall quirked a brow. "I agree." He knew Harry may kill him for this but he continued anyways. "I've heard that he likes you."

 

"No way....he should've said something" Louis said with a grin.

"Really, because you aren't dating Eleanor Calder?" Niall added.

 

"Touché." Louis said smugly. "Look man, could you do me a favor? My parents will be home soon and I need to clean. Could you drive Eleanor home?"

 

Niall practically squeaked. "Er..Umm...sure." 

 

"I owe you dude." Louis said as he went to help Eleanor out to his dads car. "This is my dads BMW, bring it back tomorrow."  
Niall blinked and climbed into the car nervously.

'Holy shit', Niall thought to himself as he slowly took off down the road.

\--------------------------------------  
\--------------------------------  
Louis spent the entire night cleaning and barely made it before his mom came home.

He had decided that today he would go see Harry and do something unprecedented.

Louis had often questioned his sexuality and had finally came to the conclusion that love knows no gender.

Love is love.

Was this love with Harry? He had never even spoken to him.  
But soon that would change.

\------------------------------------------

 

Harry had awoken early to his room full of his family. 

"Harry baby, we are all so sorry we forgot your birthday." His mum said as she kissed his cheek. "We will make it up to you, we promise. But for now we have an hour to get ready for your sisters wedding and get to the church."

Harry rubbed his sleepy eyes and went to shower.  
Once he finished and dressed in his tux, Zayn had made it over and they chatted about the dance on the way to the church.

"I can't believe you and Nick." Harry punched Zayns arm. "You punk. Now I'm left all alone." 

Harry fake pouted and hopped out of the car, more than ready to get this wedding over with.

He practically tapped his foot impatiently the entire thirty minute ceremony. 

As everyone exited the church and saw Gemma off, Harry made sure to be the last one out, and as he walked outside he saw a red trans am parked out in the lot.

He knew only one person with that car....  
Harry's breath hitched as he saw Louis leaning against the door of his car.  
Was he looking at me?  
Holy shit.

He began to smile and in that moment he motioned for Harry to come to him.

Harry slowly walked over to him and couldn't help but chew on his lip.  
"What are you doing here, Louis?" Harry asked as he reached him.

Louis smiled wide at him and shoved his hands in his pockets.  
"Are you busy? I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?"

"Now?" Harry asked quickly. "I uh...there's a reception for my sister...but you know what? They can deal. I'd love to go out with you."

Louis rounded his car and opened up the door for him and Harry happily obliged.

\-------------------------------------

Harry climbed onto the dining room and sat with his legs crossed just as Louis had asked. He closed his eyes and waited anxiously as he heard rustling around and then a light thud.

A smile spread across Louis' face as he had the curly lad sitting across from him.

"Okay, babe. Open your eyes." Louis said excitedly.

Harry gasped as he looked down onto the table in front of him and there sat one small chocolate frosted cupcake with a candle in the middle.

He did everything he could not to tear up, but he could feel the water tinge his eyes.

"Make a wish." Louis whispered as he reached over to Harry, gently taking his hand. 

As Louis took his hand, he blew out his candle and leaned over to Louis and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 

Harry made no wish that birthday, because his wish had already came true.


End file.
